Autumn Leaves
by LittleTrickster
Summary: Kiva, a nord woman, returns to Skyrim years after the civil war. She returns to confront the past and the very people she betrayed and in hopes to find a lost love. When she returns, she finds some things have changed while others have not, bringing a secret she's kept for years to light which could potentially endanger her and those included. **WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**
1. Only Memories

It's been seventeen years after the civil war in Skyrim ended and during that time Kiva had hid herself away for fear of reckoning from her own kind. The Nords didn't take lightly to any treason and what Kiva did, if anyone found out, would be considered its own form. Traveling with her was a young man of seventeen, a wisp of a thing with dark hair and dark eyes; her son conceived on the eve of the final battle for Skyrim. Ulfric Stormcloak had taken Solitude by force with the help of the Dragonborn. She remembered the man, he was tall and well built like any nord. He had wavy light brown hair that reached below his jawline and eyes as blue as the daytime skies. He often disappeared on errands for Ulfric and would return in a matter of days if not weeks. Sometimes the man would disappear for months doing whatever it was dragonborn did. But it was ultimately this man that had saved her numerous times including one, which almost placed her on the executioner's block. During the conflict, the Stormcloak's greatest enemy the Thalmor were hunting sympathizers and it was during that time her heart betrayed her. She remembered it all too well, the stormcloaks had raided traveling thalmor groups slaughtering and capturing any elf dressed in gold armor. After releasing the Thalmor prisoners, the Stormcloaks would attempt to recruit any prisoner interested for the cause. It was during one of those those raids when she and another nord by the name of Arik captured three thalmor, who were traveling to the embassy transporting important information, that she met him. He was dark haired with amber eyes, tall and lean and she remembered the way he glared at her as his comrades shouted swears at the two nords. It was during that time she felt a strange connection with the elf, almost like a need to know him better. Little did she know he felt the same and from then on their strange relationship began. Now years later she still remembered it, their secret trysts, their meet ups, their romance all of it, including the child she bore him nine months later after the last night she saw him. Ever since she wondered what became of her Thalmor lover and prayed to the gods he was still alive.

When Kiva found out of her impending pregnancy she grew afraid and knew if Ulfric found out he would come after her. So from then on she kept her secrets her own except when the dragonborn found out. Yan became her closest friend during the conflict and when he found out who the father was, of course he wasn't happy about it, but he vowed to protect her and suggested she leave Skyrim after the victory. Yan would cover for her and tell Ulfric that she has decided to go live with a relative of his, since the sorrow of losing so many took its toll. Now she was back and wondered why. Maybe she desired to find her old lover and show him the son he never knew and introduce a father to her son. Kiva had never married and instead told people her "husband" had fallen in battle and the sorrow of it caused her to never love another again; all lies. The only positive was that Cyrodiil was more progressive than Skyrim and people there had mixed marriages and didn't mind. When her son was born, he shared the same dark hair of his father and as he got older he resembled a Breton more than anything with his slightly pointy ears, so she played it off that his father was a Breton. People didn't question it.

Now she was back heading towards Whiterun about to meet up with her past….


	2. Old Meets with the New

Kiva and Torynn finally made it to the gates of Whiterun oly to be greeated by a suspicious guard, "Halt, what brings you to Whiterun?" He asked.

"I come to see an old friend, I believe you might know him…Jan?" The guard peered at her through his helmet and then spoke, "The Dragonborn? He hasn't

lived in Whiterun for a decade now. Last we heard of him he was living in Windhelm with a new bride."

"Windhelm? That's so far from here." Torynn whined, annoyed at the prospect of having to travel some more. "Can we at least stay the

night in the tavern?"

The guard nodded and beckoned for the other guards to open the gates. _Strange_ , she thought, the last time guards were on edge was when the conflict was

happening. She wondered what was up but soon swept the thought away. The city was like she remembered it, with the business district still busy as ever

except this time with new faces. _Children of the previous owners_ , she thought, as she walked by taking in the aroma of the city.

Passing by a vegetable stand her son noticed a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. The blonde glanced at him then quickly looked

away but Torynn still watched her until his mother nudged him smiling, "don't stare…even if she is beautiful." Torynn smiled at her and nodded. Both made it

to the Bannered Mare and entered to find a slew of new faces Kiva had never seen before. There were still a few familiar faces that saw her and quirked a

brow or two from familiarity or simply attempting to remember who she was while others she had yet to meet. They sat down at the nearest table and were

quickly greeted by a busty barmaid with red hair and dainty freckles blotching her cheeks and nose. The barmaid was comely but Kiva noticed how Torynn

stared at her and her…bosom. She kicked her son under the table making him jump getting a giggle out of the barmaid, "how can I service you?" The

barmaid asked making Torynn blush and Kiva knew the barmaid did that on purpose to get a reaction, but once Torynn saw his mother give him a serious

look he composed himself. "I'll have what is offered," Kiva answered her. "What is offered is the Mare Stew, it's made of tender veil, potatoes and leek.

Quite good!" Kiva and Torynn decided on that and when the food was brought out Torynn indulged like he hadn't eaten in days, "Easy there…you'll make

yourself sick that way, Tor." With a full mouth he attempted to smile and Kiva just shook her head. As Torynn ate she watched him and it made her realize

how much he looked like his father. With every year he looked more and more like the elf she still ached for. This is why she came back, she knew it had to

be that reason, to find him and show him. Torynn stuffed his face and even asked for seconds. It soon became obvious the barmaid found Torynn attractive

as she would occasionally stroll over and ask if anything else was needed all the while keeping her eyes on him. Kiva realized she might not see her son

tonight as he might be off frolicking behind some building with this girl. She knew her son was no virgin as she had once caught him with the daughter of

the wealthy landowner in The Imperial City. Fortunately for him, the girl never became pregnant and Torynn never lost his head.

The barmaid walked away as soon as another customer called her over.

Kiva stood up, "Tor, no babies." Tor stopped eating and looked up at her realizing what she meant. He swallowed quickly then grinned, "Don't worry,

ma I'm not THAT good." Kiva shook her head and walked towards the bar to greet an old friend who had been watching her and smiled, "Kiva

Swordmaiden, is that really you!?" Hulda asked bewildered. Age had clearly reached her as there were thin strands of grey in her hair and wrinkles that

delicately revealed themselves whenever she smiled.

"How are you, my old friend?" Kiva asked.

"How am I? How about you!? I have not seen you in seventeen years! Last I heard you were living in Cyrodiil with the dragonborn's relative!"

"Aye, I did." Kiva responded with a faint smile.

"Did you ever marry? I see you with that young lad over there. I'm guessing he's your pup?" She said giving Kiva a huge smile while wiping a glass dry.

"Yes," Lies, "Yes I did…"

"Was he the dragonborn's kin?" Hulda proceeded to dig.

"Yes, when we met we developed something for each other and with time we wed and had a child," All lies, Kiva thought.

Hulda put the glass down and came over around the counter giving her a huge hug, "I have missed you my dear. Last I saw you, you were a young girl of

twenty and so full of life. Now look at you, a beautiful woman with a handsome pup I'm sensing will disgrace my barmaid soon," nudging Kiva jokingly.

Kiva looked back at Torynn who was once again chatting up the barmaid soon and from the looks of it winning her over.

"I wish I could stop it but unfortunately my son adores the attention of women too much," Hulda chuckled and then ordered her assistant to pour Kiva an ale.

"For you my dear, to your return to your true home. The place of your fathers and forefathers." She handed Kiva the drink who chugged it gratefully.

"Are you staying long in the city?" Hulda asked. "Enough to hopefully make rounds to see old friends. Then I'll be on my way to Windhelm to find Jan."

Hulda frowned and then sighed.

"What?" Hulda was about to say something when her assistant, a young man close to Torynn's age blurted out, "The Dragonborn isn't in Windhelm." Hulda

whipped around to glare at him.

"Isn't in Windhelm? A guard told me they heard he was," The middle aged woman sighed then responded, "Heard my dear, but doesn't fully know. Jan hasn't

been to Whiterun in years and various stories say he's in Dagerfall, Markarth, Valenwood, Morrowind…nobody knows for certain, or whether he's still alive."

Kiva's face dropped at the thought Jan could be dead. He was one of her dearest friends, a connection to her past. "What about Ralof?" There Hulda's face lit

up.

"Ah Ralof! He lives in Riverwood with his wife and three children. You can pay him a visit!" Adding in that if she wanted to find out of Jan's whereabouts then

Ralof would be her best bet. Jan and Ralof had become best friends ever since their time of capture and the discovery of Jan's abilities. If anyone knew

where Jan was it would be Ralof because to find Jan was to find her elf since Jan was good at finding missing persons.

"COULD IT ACTUALLY BE TRUE?" Kiva and Hulda looked over to see who's booming voice has caused everyone to go quiet. When Kiva saw who it was she

couldn't help but smile for the man standing there was an old Companion.


	3. Some Old Companions

Farkas walked over giving her a huge hug, nearly breaking her spine, "Nice to see you too, Far—" He lifted her up while still hugging her.

"Farkas! Put the poor woman down before you break something," Hulda demanded.

"Kiva! I almost didn't believe it was you until word got around that a new stranger with a familiar face had returned to Whiterun. What

brings you back?"

Kiva looked up at Farkas and noticed that even though he had aged a little he was still the tall, dark, and handsome man she had met all those years ago

except with small strands of grey making an appearance in his dark hair, "I am looking for Jan."

Hearing that he frowned, "Jan," he said with a bit of distaste, "why would you want to see him? As far as we're concerned he's gone. He's forgotten all

about us…our own Harbinger has abandoned us."

Kiva was beginning to seriously question his whereabouts. Throughout the years she had received letters from various couriers. Not one letter ever

revealing his location, almost like he was hiding. She couldn't blame him though, he was the Dragonborn and after the war ended he ended up on the

Thalmor's Most Wanted lists causing a massive headhunt by the high elves. For him to venture into elven territory, aside from Morrowind of course, since

Dunmer didn't give a shit nor liked the aldmeris, was suicide on his behalf but she knew he wasn't stupid. He was somewhere around and she was keen on

finding him.

"I received letters from him over the course of the years but he never openly disclosed his location," she could see a growing interest in Farkas' face.

"What did these letters exactly say?" He asked curiously, "Last we saw him was a decade ago when he helped my brother and I to destroy the wolf within.

After, I heard he settled somewhere in Falkreath with a woman…or dog…I can't fully remember I admit. But then he vanished and we haven't seen him

since. We even sent some of our own to Falkreath to sniff him out but when we arrived the villagers there didn't know where he went. All very strange"

Farkas admitted.

Kiva dug into her rucksack and took out a folded parchment handing it to Farkas, "Here, you can read it. His last letter sounded odd, hence why I came. I

need to know about a few things and Jan is the only one who can help me."

Farkas quirked an eyebrow at her statement, "what kind of…things?" She avoided answering him and simply told him it was personal business causing both

Hulda and Farkas to glance at each other in concern.

"Why don't you stay at Jorvaskrr tonight? Everyone will love to see you including my brother!" Kiva became hesitant about that idea considering years ago

Vilkas has developed a thing for her and pursued her, only for her to fuck it all up and become impregnated with an elf's child.

"Perhaps it's best I stay at the inn…"

"I get it, you're hesitant about seeing Vilkas. I know of your history together and of his unrequited love for you. But trust me, what was in the past has

stayed in the past. Vilkas has met someone else and they even have two daughters together. What was done is done," he smiled at her trying to reassure of

the situation but Kiva sensed different. If Vilkas had forgotten all of it then why was it only Farkas that had sought her out this evening and not him. Then

again, she could simply be thinking into this too much.

"All right," she finally gave in, "I will come to Jorvaskrr tonight," Farkas reacted to the news with joy and Hulda smiled.

"Oh! You must introduce your son to Farkas!" Hulda said looking over to where he was sitting but soon noticed that both the boy and her barmaid were

missing, "Except, now I think your pup is a little preoccupied at the moment." Kiva looked back to where Torynn was sitting and sighed heavily.

"No worries, I'll just go down to the apothecary and get a potion to make sure you don't leave any grandchildren behind, " Hulda smirked. Kiva blushed from

embarrassment as Farkas started to laugh, "I'm surprised he isn't my brother's!" Kiva glared at him.

"It's not funny, I've had to rescue him once from getting his head chopped off because he couldn't keep it in his trousers," Farkas continued to chuckle

causing Hulda to do the same.

"Well, when he's done sowing his oats tonight make sure you tell him where to find his mother," he told Hulda who nodded and then went back to her duties

behind the counter pushing her assistant aside.

"I admit I'm slightly ashamed to think that my son will be the downfall of some maidens in Whiterun in the next few days," Farkas continued to chuckle and

then reassured her it's no big deal because he and Vilkas practically were the same. As they left the Bannered Mare and headed over to the home of the

Companions they passed Breezehome and Kiva stopped. She stared at the house then the door for a few seconds until Farkas walked over, "Jan's old home.

Lydia still lives there; we can visit tomorrow. Come, you must be tired…you look it."

They finally made it to Jorvaskrr walking up the stairs reaching for the door, and as irony would have it, the doors swung open and they were greeted by

none other than Vilkas himself.


	4. Lonely Nights

"Kiva!" Vilkas proclaimed in good spirit, "It's been years!" He hugged Kiva and looked at his brother, "So you found her from the looks of it." Farkas nodded.

"Vilkas, I don't even know what to say. Both you and your brother are like portraits...haven't changed at all" just like Farkas, Vilkas did unlike

Farkas, who had some grey strands in his hair, Vilkas still had a full head of dark hair. His face, however, showed his age more than his brother's did. After

all, Vilkas did have children so that must have caused him some distress over the course of years. Kiva smiled from the thought since it amused her. From

what she remembered, Vilkas was a strong young man with a high libido but she only heard that from whispers among the female companions. She herself

never slept with Vilkas so she never knew what he was like in bed. Now looking at him she wondered what he was like but once again swept that thought

away.

Both brothers showed her the guest beds and told her that when her son returns, which caused a smirk from Farkas, a confused look from Vilkas, and a

glare from Kiva at Farkas, that this is where he would sleep. Afterward Farkas and Vilkas showed themselves out and Kiva could hear Farkas explaining his

amusement to Vilkas who in turn chuckled as a response.

To the side of the room was a dresser and on top lay a handheld mirror. She picked it up and looked at herself. Brown eyes looked back at her with a tired

face, she had traveled for two weeks from the Imperial City. Leaving behind a life she had grown used to for seventeen years; she wasn't coming back. The

trek was hard, especially through the Jerall Mountains and even more annoying through the Hold with its dense mists and woodland creatures constantly

coming at them, not to mention the bandits. Fortunately for her she had skill in defense and was grateful she instilled the same in her son.

She let down her hair and removed the braids. She sighed as she brushed her hand through and remembered when she had thicker hair and wished that was

still the case.

At 37 she admitted she still looked good and younger than her number revealed, but there were things she found had changed. Her waist had

filled out a bit and her tits weren't as voluptuous as before which made Kiva feel slightly self-conscious. She hadn't been with a man in years and the last

one was a bookkeeper she had met in the markets. That relationship didn't last too long as he was wed to another and admitted he did not want to play

father to another man's child. Remembering his words stung Kiva a bit until she heard the door creak open to see a familiar face standing there.

"Hello old friend," Aela the Huntress looked good as ever and still looked like she did years ago. Her red hair was still bright and loose like she

remembered.

"Hello Aela, I missed seeing you come in," Aela closed the door behind her and sat on one of the beds.

"I was outside in the courtyard. I heard someone familiar had come back to Whiterun and a part of me assumed it was our….harbinger," Aela looked angry,

"but then Farkas told me it was you and I couldn't be more happier." She stood up, walked over, and gave Kiva a hug.

"So I heard you had a child, "Aela folded her arms giving Kiva a look like she was expecting her to tell some wild story, "Who's the father? Certainly not

Vilkas I don't think."

She looked at Aela with a serious look, "no it's not Vilkas. Contrary to any popular belief I never slept with Vilkas."

"Hmm," Aela added, "That's a shame. You two would have been good parents together." Kiva gave Aela a faint smile and then looked away.

"I hate to be rude, but I'd really like to get some rest before I have to meet and greet everyone. Speaking of which, where are half of the companions? This

hall used to be filled with new blood."

Aela looked down, "Some of them have been killed from various assignments and some have left for adventures and simply found new homes elsewhere.

What you see here, the very few lingering in these halls is what is left of us. A lot of them scattered to the wind once our Harbinger disappeared."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kiva really didn't know what else to say.

"Such is life eh Kiva?" Aela smiled at her and then gave a her a hug goodnight.

 _Such is life_ , Kiva thought hearing the door shut.

Kiva undressed and crawled into bed wondering when her son would be home from his philandering. She attempted to sleep but found it futile as her mind

raced with dozens of thoughts. Two hours must have gone by and still the bed next to her's was empty, "if he impregnates anyone I'll kill him" She told

herself.

She started to feel restless, tossing and turning and thought about going outside to admire the stars above. She often did that as Torryn was growing up.

Living by herself in the City was lonely at times and she would miss Skyrim and all her friends. The stars would also remind her of those clear nights when

she would have sex with her elf. She closed her eyes and imagined him as he once was. His handsome face looking down at her as they lay in the grass,

naked as the day they were born. She slipped her hand down to her pussy and started gently rubbing her clit. Her breathing quickened as she envisioned

him touching her; his hands roaming all over every groove of her body. Then she imagined his mouth on her, kissing her and licking her. He tasted her like

she was the last meal he would ever have and she loved every bit of it. She could almost feel his mouth on her pussy, lapping at her folds and nipping at

her clit until she would climax. Her hands were moving faster as they rubbed and she felt her orgasm building. She could hear herself gently moaning. She

was never a screamer and she was always grateful for that because if she was she would have been caught during those nights. She kept on rubbing faster

and faster bucking her hips until her orgasm consumed her, a wave of pleasure running through her causing her eyes to roll to the back of head. She lay

there motionless for a few seconds, "I love you wherever you are," she said hoping deep down he could hear her.

A couple of minutes later she heard the latch on the door click which caused her to sit up wondering who it might be now. Torryn attempted to sneak in,

"sorry, I was told you went sleep."

"I couldn't sleep. Where have you been?" Torryn gave her a smug look and she noticed his hair was tousled and his vest slightly unbuttoned. Kiva sighed and

laid back down, "you're going to get into trouble one of these days."

She could hear Torryn removing his leather vest, "Stop worrying, ma. She told me there are methods that will help her if anything." She heard him chuck

his boots to the side and crawl into his bed.

Kiva rolled to her side until Torryn asked her, "are you looking for my father?" Kiva felt a pang in her heart, "I know it's not those two brothers I saw

coming in, I'm too scrawny to be their son so who is it?"


	5. To Love and to Lose

"In a way, after looking at them I'm surprised I'm not one of their's. Seems like they could fuck back in their day, "Kiva sat up to look at Torryn who was

looking up at the ceiling while rambling away.

"You always know how to get under my skin when you want too…" Kiva said through her teeth.

"I guess it's a trait I acquired from my father," He replied knowing his game was working.

"Go to sleep and shut up, "Kiva laid back down. "I guess I'll have to find out from the companions about Jan."

Kiva shot up, "Your father is not Jan if you must know. Your father is…" She knew telling him was a bad idea right now so she lied, "someone I don't know who I wish to find."

"That makes absolutely no sense," her son fired back. After that remark she decided to ignore him for the rest of the evening until he stopped talking and

fell asleep.

Afterward, Kiva got out of bed, with her blanket in tow, and decided to go for a walk. She walked out to the courtyard and looked up to the stars. She stood

there in the chilly night, "Couldn't sleep?" She turned around to find Vilkas sitting on a bench also looking up to the sky.

"No, my brat of a son decided to start with me tonight, "Vilkas smirked.

"I feel the same when my eldest daughter Thyra acts up. She's a fierce little thing and doesn't let anyone tell her different."

"So she takes after you, "Kiva chuckled.

"You probably saw her earlier, she works at the vegetable stand helping her mother out," Kiva remembered the beautiful blonde with brown eyes her son

admired earlier.

"Yes, she doesn't look anything like you,"

Vilkas smirked again, "of course she doesn't, she just had to look like her beautiful mother and take on her good looks too. I have a difficult time keeping

the lads away from her."

"You might have another…" Vilkas eerily looked at Kiva, "My son seems to find your daughter beautiful as well. I'll try to keep him away from her as best as

I can."

"Your son is the dark haired Breton pup who walked past me coming in right? I was wondering who's lad that was. Almost thought it was one of Aela's

conquests and was shocked to see him so young."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get with her as well," Kiva looked back up to the stars.

"I could have been his father you know," Vilkas said carefully watching Kiva to see her reaction.

"No you couldn't. I never slept with you remember?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean if you told me you had become pregnant I could have married you and become his father. He would at least have had a

male presence in his life." Kiva glanced at Vilkas and knew her senses were right all along. In a way Vilkas was not over her.

"I thought the past was the past," she reminded him but then wondered how he knew Torryn didn't have a father, "but…how did you even know he was

fatherless? Only Jan…" Then it hit her. It was Jan who has spilled her secret and she suddenly felt angry at the betrayal but remained calm when she

realized what was done is done.

"Yes, Jan told me when you left for Cyrodiil. I was tempted to follow you and tell you I could make it all better but Jan told me not to. Said it would only

make things worse and I asked him why but he never told me," Vilkas spat. _There he was_ , Kiva thought, _the old Vilkas I knew years ago and his temper_

 _just the same_.

"You couldn't do anything for me that I couldn't have done for myself," Kiva coldly replied.

Vilkas looked hurt by her words, "I thought about who the father of your child could be. I thought for the longest time it was a one night tryst with a fellow

comrade but then seeing him just now, a Breton, I realized after that there couldn't have been any Bretons in the Stormcloak army…"

Kiva started getting nervous. She always knew Vilkas was the smartest brother but he was also annoying in the sense that when he wanted to find

something out he did. He was persistent like that.

"Then it started to come to me, Halflings can resemble a Breton as well, " she could feel Vilkas' cold stare and she started to panic.

"An elf and a human could have a baby that resembles a Breton since that is a Breton's heritage right?"

"What do you want from me!?" Kiva demanded, "Do you want me to say I fucked up and broke your heart when I never really loved you…" Vilkas' face

dropped and she could see the sadness reveal itself.

"Besides, you're a married man. You have two beautiful daughters and wife, I'm guessing, who looks much better than I ever could. I am a mess and you

don't need that Vilkas." She decided to go back inside but before she could he grabbed her hand, "we're going on a mission tomorrow. You're coming with

us. We need all the help we can get." Kiva agreed to it.

Vilkas got up and walked back inside. To her luck he left his tankard of ale so she grabbed it and chugged it reveling in the sweet taste. She knew she

wounded him but in a way he was asking for it. Tomorrow was going to be hell of a day.


	6. The Night is Full of Terrors

The next morning Kiva found Torryn packing his rucksack, "where are you going?" She asked. Packing his things, not looking at her, "I'm going with you guys for the hunt. I was invited by Vilkas to come along; couldn't resist a good adventure," he replied. He was stuffing his bag as if he was going into the wild for weeks, "Vilkas said we probably won't be back until a few days time."

"Vilkas? Since when have you become so close to him? You only met him yesterday really," Kiva said with suspicion. She got a feeling Vilkas was up to something but wasn't sure what.

"Yeah well, you can know a man from a good conversation. That's what Aletto used to tell me, remember?" Aletto Adonasius was an Imperial physician who Kiva befriended and who later ended up delivering Torryn. He started off as a local physician but over time became one of the Emperor's court physicians when word got around about his healing abilities. He was also the man Torryn knew as a father figure growing up.

"I guess," Kiva got out of bed and started to pack her own bag until he threw a rag at her with a laugh. In all the years they had their disagreements, despite their bickering, they loved each other and many times she wondered what she would do without him, which scared her. Yet,deep down she knew Torryn was annoyed with her, which bothered her.

Torryn was about to exit the room to head up stairs, "Torryn...," he turned around and saw the worry on his mother's face, "Ma, stop worrying. We're going with the companions remember?" She gave him a faint smile and watched him leave. She finished packing but couldn't shake off the feeling like something bad was going to happen.

Both met up with the companions and within a few hours they made their way to the road leading towards the Reach. The companions were requested to help locals deal with a beast that was causing havoc to local farmers in the Reach. It was a more or less quiet trip, with some conversations here and there but nothing too interesting, and the awkwardness was starting to bother some of the members, "All right, who has a good story to tell?" Farkas finally spoke up.

"Please, these dull conversations are starting to get to me worse than Farkas' drunk singing at times, "Aela added.

"I have one, " Torryn quickly chimed in, "It's a story about a girl who did something that resulted in a life changing event. When this event happened she was left with the consequence of keeping a major secret to herself…." Kiva stopped short whipping her head around to glare at her son.

"…and years lat—"

"Enough," Vilkas snapped grabbing Torryn by his leather collar, "Everything she did was for you, remember this." He let go, leaving the boy speechless. Aela glared at the Breton and Farkas simply shook his head. Torryn looked over at his mother who was still glaring at him but soon continued moving.

In three days they had passed a few towns which allowed them to stock up on some food finally entered the Reach. The group approached a river and decided to make camp, "watch the skies and watch your backs, Foresworn are very prominent here. Bastards will take you out before you can even blink." Torryn on the hand remained quiet for the duration of the evening.

Night time in the Reach was a strange phenomena. It was eerily quiet with occasional crickets playing in the background. The skies were too clear and the cool crip air was thin, causing some pangs in the lungs when breathing in. All was quiet until, "Farkas!" Aela whispered loudly shaking the nord.

"Wake up, you oaf! I smell an intruder," Farkas caught a strange scent and opened his eyes. He quickly threw his bag at a sleeping Vilkas who grunted, "Brother, wake up! We have company!" Farkas hissed.

Kiva stirred awake from the disturbance and heard the breaking of a twig a few yards away. She slowly got up trying hard not to startle anything. She shook Torryn awake, "a few more minutes, please…" He grumbled in his sleep until she slapped him awake causing him to bolt up, "what?!" Kiva covered his mouth with her hand, "shhhh...something is watching us."

Aela readied her bow and Farkas grabbed his axe after being startled by another twig snapping which brought everyone on edge until a small red fox sprang out from the shadows and bolted as soon as it saw it was caught. Everyone sighed in relief, "Just a stupid fox," Aela commented. Farkas chuckled and Kiva couldn't help but be amused too until Farkas' face turned serious.

Out of nowhere Torryn started yelling, something had grabbed his leg and was dragging him, "It's got me!" Torryn unsheathed his dirk and stabbed at the beast. With a yelp the monster let him go and he attempted to crawl back. Vilkas grabbed his torch and shed a light on the monster revealing it to be a sabre tooth cat, "Argh!" Farkas yelled charging the beast with his sword as the creature came at him. Aela must have put at least four arrows into the beast yet it still continued fighting. Vilkas swung at it successfully hitting it in the side causing the sabre to yelp. Aela kept shooting hoping to slow the creature down at least until Farkas hit it over the head killing it.

Kiva ran over helping her son up, "are you all right?!" Torryn was clearly freaked out and barely made a out a word. Torryn was hyperventilating from the shock so she quickly grabbed her blanket and threw it over his shoulders, "come here, let me look at your leg." There were deep bite marks in his leg and after the adrenaline wore off Torren started to feel the pain, wincing each time Kiva touched it. She ripped a spare piece of cloth she had in half and was trying wrap his leg hoping to stop some of the bleeding, "We need a healing potion!"

"Unfortunately, we forgot to pack some with us," Aela confessed.

"Forgot to pack some?" Kiva looked at her bewildered, "You knew we were going out to hunt!"

"Yes, but I didn't think the pup would become attempted dinner to a wild cat."

"It doesn't matter that bite looks bad, " Vilkas grabbed the torn cloth from Kiva's hands, "You're doing it wrong. You have to put pressure on the wound." She watched Vilkas wrap Torryn's leg and scolded herself for not doing it right. During the civil war she had wrapped countless wounds but now she couldn't even wrap her own son's leg correctly; she felt like a failure.

"We'll have to pack up and keep moving tonight. Once we get to Markarth we'll find a healer," Farkas started putting things away into his rucksack. The group quickly packed hoping another creature wouldn't appear. They traveled through the entire night making it halfway to Markarth.

"Keep moving," Farkas ordered carrying Torryn on his shoulders who moaned in agony. He was grateful the Breton lad was light considering the distance.

Torryn's leg felt on fire and Kiva wished she had some pain relief for her son. She recalled when a young boy younger than Torryn was attacked by a skeever on a trip to Bruma once, when Torryn was only a toddler. A week after the attack, the boy had gotten sick and his leg had turned black from infection, causing the boy to lose his leg and ultimately dying after when the infection seeped into his blood. They had to hurry if she was to save her son; she was never much for prayer but now she was begging Arkay.


End file.
